


tenderness - ive never known a sweeter taste for the fruits of my love

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Unless you count coming as a climax then were fine, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Dark hands furled in a grey coat, lips on lips, foots stumbling until the Doctor’s calves found the mattress. She fell onto her back and Yaz followed after her, red meeting pink to continue their impassioned dance, the rhythm set by their three beating hearts.This kiss had been a grab-each-other-by-the-face kiss. I-don’t-part-until-our-lungs-are-screaming kiss. A how-did-we-get-to-the-bedroom kiss. A I’m-with-you-no-matter-what kiss. A we-can’t-have-a-universe-with-no-you kiss. A our-lips-our-skin-our-bodies-make-a-cascade-of-stars-at-each-point-of-impact kiss. A there-is-no-universe-like-the-one-we-make-blossom-from-our-lips-throughout-our-bodies kiss.Yaz was running out of breath and she pulled back, her forehead rested against the Doctor’s as their breaths mingled between them as some physical manifestation of their desire, hot and thick.Yaz’s knees bracketed the Doctor’s hips, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, “Do you want this?”“Yes.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	tenderness - ive never known a sweeter taste for the fruits of my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_joli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_joli/gifts).



Dark hands furled in a grey coat, lips on lips, foots stumbling until the Doctor’s calves found the mattress. She fell onto her back and Yaz followed after her, red meeting pink to continue their impassioned dance, the rhythm set by their three beating hearts.

This kiss had been a grab-each-other-by-the-face kiss. I-don’t-part-until-our-lungs-are-screaming kiss. A how-did-we-get-to-the-bedroom kiss. A I’m-with-you-no-matter-what kiss. A we-can’t-have-a-universe-with-no-you kiss. A our-lips-our-skin-our-bodies-make-a-cascade-of-stars-at-each-point-of-impact kiss. A there-is-no-universe-like-the-one-we-make-blossom-from-our-lips-throughout-our-bodies kiss.

Yaz was running out of breath and she pulled back, her forehead rested against the Doctor’s as their breaths mingled between them as some physical manifestation of their desire, hot and thick. 

Yaz’s knees bracketed the Doctor’s hips, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, “Do you want this?” 

“Yes.” The Doctor panted, “Yes, yes. I want this, need this, so bad, Yaz. How are you? ‘cause I’m fine jus’ kissin’ if that’s what y’want,” The Doctor slowed down, breath returning to her, she let the serious flavor melt over her words, “Or cuddlin’, or watchin’ a movie, or anythin’, anythin’ at all as long as you want it.”

Yaz smiled, let her gaze get lost in the Doctor’s, face soft and warmed. She ducked down to leave a kiss against the Doctor’s lips, “I want this, babe.”

The Doctor smiled something devilish and wrapped her arms around Yaz’s waist, pulling them flush against each other. Once Yaz was where she needed her she gripped onto Yaz’s hips and started to rock hers, grinding then together in a slow dance. The friction of hips on clothes on clothes on hips was enough for the Doctor, unfocused pressure brought teasing amounts of pleasure, she moaned. Barely considered relief but enough to keep her going, enough to bring a strength to the roll of her pelvis.

“God,” The Doctor sighed, “Yaz, you’re perfect, please, that feels so good.” She’d always been like that, unable to be quiet during sex and it was just one in long list of things that Yaz had found absolutely perfect about her. Yaz moved the Doctor until she could get a knee between her thighs and that made her get louder. “God, please, don’t stop, that feels so good, Yaz.”

“You going to come from this?” Yaz whispered into her mouth as the Doctor’s hips moved faster, their movement gaining rough angles and corners. The Doctor whined in response, a high embarrassed thing, “It’s okay, babe, let it happen, I wanna see it. D’you need help?”

The Doctor whined again, nodding her head quickly before burning it deep into the crook of Yaz’s neck. “Yes,” Her voice was a moan, soft and hot against Yaz’s neck, “Please.”

“What d’you need?”

“Touch me, please, my tits, my cunt, gods, Yaz, something, anything, I need it.”

The corner of Yaz’s mouth upturned in a smile, “‘S kinda hard when you never actually took the time to get undressed, babe.” Yaz left a soft kiss to the Doctor’s neck before finding her breast under her shirt. She rubbed a thumb over the Doctor’s already pert nipple and the Doctor shivered, hips moving faster against her thigh when she pinched it. 

“Oh, Yaz.” She couldn’t help the way she puffed out her chest for Yaz, the way her hips bucked and rocked against the thigh. Yaz gave the nipple one last twist before finding the other one and pinching it roughly. The Doctor’s moans got louder and louder, each one breaking past the barrier of her lips. 

And then it hit her. The orgasm gripping at her in beautiful ecstasy and it was overwhelming and hot. Her legs tensed, holding Yaz thigh in place and her breathing became grated, rough, barely there and then the peak was over, left with nothing but bliss to paint across her body. 

Yaz pulled away and clambered aside the Doctor, who was out of breath, limp, her eyes closed. Yaz smiled at her form, the angled curve of her chest rising and falling with each breath. Yaz ran a hand through the Doctor’s hair, on her side she had the perfect view of the Doctor’s blushed form.

“Hey.” 

The Doctor let out a  _ hmph _ . It was soft and tired, a barely there sound compared to the way her previous moans had filled the space around them. Yaz let out a humored breath before placing a kiss on her cheek. The Doctor’s eyes fluttered open to that, soft and happy at the gesture, “How are you feelin’?”

“‘Mazing.” She was dazed, a slight blissful smile smattered across her face.

“Good.” Yaz returned the smile before pushing herself up to a sitting position. She pulled her shirt off and then followed it with a wiggle of her hips that brought a laugh from the Doctor. The clothes hit the ground with a barely there thud and the chill of the room was a welcome contrast to the wild heat that had overwhelmed them.

She pushed up to her knees, waddling until she could straddle the Doctor’s hips. The Doctor sighed a contented sound at the pressure. Yaz pinched the hem of the Doctor’s shirt and tugged at it a bit, “Can I take this off?”

The Doctor smiled, eyes blowing wide with excitement for what was to follow, “‘Course, always, Yaz, you can always take my clothes off, whenever, wherever.”

“That’s a little impractical isn’t it?” Yaz rolled her eyes and pushed the deep yellow suspenders from the Doctor’s shoulders. The Doctor arched her back as Yaz pulled both shirts up and over her body. Soon enough, her torso and chest were laid bare. 

“Not if your hands are on me.” The Doctor made a suggestive glance to her chest, hoping Yaz would take the bait. 

“I’m so happy you don’t wear bras.” Yaz ignored her previous comment and leaned down, letting her lips connect with the sharp line of her collarbone.

“They’re just,” She stopped talking, a deep breath pulled in between parted lips as Yaz licked downwards, “Uncomfortable.” Yaz hummed her agreement against the Doctor’s skin and continued to work against it. Her left hand joined her, circling one small breast in tantalizing circles, careful to avoid the stiff pink nipple. The Doctor sighed and pushed into Yaz’s touch. Yaz moved up slightly, kissing and licking the skin beneath the Doctor’s jaw in a way that had the Doctor sighing and moaning. 

She kissed a scenic route to the Doctor’s right nipple, tongue licking and mapping until her shoulder, the hollow where neck meets chest, the sweet skin that rested between the swells of sensitive flesh, was memorized. She kissed every centimeter, desperate to know, to love every inch of the Doctor’s perfect body. Desperate to dedicated hours to finding and pleasuring each back-arching spot along her body. 

When she finally made it to the nipple she licked across it, letting her hand start to tease the other other nipple with light touches, before wrapping her lip around the lightly-colored bud. The Doctor’s sigh turned into a groan and she arched her back. One of her hands got lost in Yaz’s hair, a tether to the world. Not there to pull or push or guide, just there to remind her that this was real, that this pleasure was only there because Yaz had delivered it. That Yaz was there.

Yaz smiled as the Doctor’s hands got tangled in her hair and began to lightly suck on the bud, letting her other hand work circles around the Doctor’s nipple until it was stiff and begging to be pinched. Yaz listened to her desire, pinching and twisting in a way that made the Doctor keen. She sucked and licked and scraped her teeth over the bud, she pinched, twisted, span, teased, trailed over the bud until the Doctor had gotten too worked up. 

The high of her previous orgasm was not enough to satiate her any longer, not enough to let her stay patient for all of Yaz’s delicious dedication to her body. She placed a hand on Yaz’s shoulder and gently pushed her down with desperation and petulance. 

Yaz softly chuckled into the skin and lightly sank her teeth into the nipple in a way that halted the Doctor’s pushing and made her whine. Yaz smiled as she began to kiss down the Doctor’s breast, drawing a zigzag of saliva down her torso, paying specific attention to the sensitive flesh at her waist. She licked and nibbled, until the Doctor was convulsing with desperate need. 

“Yaz,” Her voice was soft and high pitched.

“Okay,” Yaz smiled into the skin and finally, finally settled down between the Doctor’s legs. The Doctor sighed with relief as she felt cold fingers skate against her pale skin just above the waistband of her culottes. “Can I take these off?” 

“Please, yes, please.” Yaz made quick work of the button, pulling it from the hoop and unzipping the trousers. The Doctor cast her hips into the air and pulled them down quickly, along with her boxers and threw them behind her.

She settled down, relaxed and blew a stream over the Doctor’s burning, wet cunt. “What do you want, Doctor?” She blew another slow stream and listened as the Doctor sighed a needy high pitched sound. “What do you  _ need _ ?”

“You, uh,” She rolled her hips, unable to control her body and it’s desire-high urges, “Your mouth, your fingers, in me, on me, not in that order, I mean,” She sighed and shook her head, frustrated that her brain and mouth were no longer working together. 

“I know what you mean, babe,” Yaz smiled and leaned down, not wanting the Doctor to wait any longer than she already had. She licked one clean stripe from her entrance all the way to her clit. She drew the clit in circles, wetness making a mess all over her face, all over the Doctor’s labia. She moaned at the taste. She’d never get tired of the Doctor’s taste, her arousal, her come, it was a delicious elixir that Yaz dreamt of getting drunk off of. She wrapped one of her arms around the Doctor’s thigh and rested her weight against that. 

The Doctor’s fingers found their way back to Yaz’s hair and Yaz hummed into her clit, bringing forth another moan. 

She brought her fingers to the Doctor’s slit, teased it lightly, drawing shapes over it in the slick of her arousal and come, before slowly plunging a finger in and curving it upwards. The Doctor grunted, groaned, sighed, and panted, “More, please, gods, Yaz, more.” Yaz couldn’t help but oblige. She drew out and pushed another finger in alongside her index finger and it pulled the most relieved sound from the Doctor’s throat.

“Yaz, Yaz, you’re perfect, gods, thank you, Yaz, yes, yes, yes, Yaz.” The Doctor’s words galvanized Yaz and she licked more intently at the Doctor’s clit. The Doctor’s voice shifted from Yaz to Yah to ah to uh. She was no longer being coherent, just completely vocal, sounds and enunciations. 

Yaz wanted to bathe in those sounds, burn them into her memory until those moans were more than a fleeting gift from the Doctor.

The Doctor’s muscles went tense, legs jerking around Yaz’s head, she got louder, hips rolling faster, less smooth as they worked against Yaz’s mouth. The hand in her hair was getting tighter. Pleasure shooting from her core in waves, washing up against the rest of her body, and then it hit her. She clenched down around Yaz’s fingers and moaned louder, pulled tighter, rolled her hips faster, and then she came. Yaz slowed her fingers and pulled out so that she could lick down and drink up her come. She moaned and the Doctor went limp, her pants mixing with Yaz’s hums from her center to make the best music. 

When it became too much the Doctor weakly pushed at the top of Yaz’s head. Yaz pulled back immediately, crawling up the Doctor’s form to lay a kiss on her parted lips, and fell to the bed beside her. She stretched and rolled her jaw and sighed, hand finding its way through the sheets to tangle into the Doctor’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Yaz sighed, finally turning her head. The Doctor had already been looking at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful mix of light green and piercing blue, beautiful. 

“Yeah?” 

Yaz leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a soft contrast to the blistering kiss that led them there. And it was over sooner. Yaz pulled back and smiled, “More than.”

“More than, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

The Doctor smiled lightly, “Well, you’re more than amazin’.” She took in one last breath before pushing herself fully on her side. She tapped at Yaz’s shoulder and Yaz got the message, rolling to meet her. 

She started slowly, hand in Yaz’s hair, carding through, until it cupped her jaw and held her as close as she could manage. She kissed her, the remnants of her ecstasy still dripped onto Yaz’s lips. They exchanged come and love and saliva and love.

Her tongue swiped along Yaz’s bottom lip, and Yaz sighed, opening her mouth for the Doctor. The Doctor followed after, licking her teeth, her tongue, anything she could taste. Yaz moaned lightly and the Doctor’s hand trailed from her jaw, down her neck, and found home on her waist, pulling her closer and closer. Yaz’s hips ground forward and tangled her fingers in the Doctor’s hair. 

One last swipe of her tongue, the Doctor moved down to dance her lips across her jaw and down the slope of her neck. Yaz shivered and sighed, cocking her head to the side to let the Doctor work her clever tongue over the far too sensitive skin. 

The Doctor loved to work along Yaz’s neck, loved to lick it, nibbled on it, scrape her teeth across it, bite down, swirl her tongue around the flesh, until Yaz was sighing and whimpering and squirming. She trailed her fingers over Yaz’s waist and ran her finger over the curve of Yaz’s breast.

“S’that good for you?” She murmured against Yaz’s neck and Yaz let out a groan. The Doctor pulled her hand away, “No?”

“Mmm,” Yaz sighed, “No, you’re good, you’re fine, it was good, it was so good, babe.” The Doctor’s lips curled against Yaz’s neck in a smile and kissed it lightly.

“D’you want y’bra off?” Her finger trailed along the lace to punctuate her question.

“Please,” Yaz sighed. The Doctor reached around Yaz’s back to unclip her bra. The lace fell slack and Yaz wiggled a bit to help her with the process of removing it. It hit the floor and the Doctor had her lips on Yaz’s breast within the second. She scraped her teeth across the skin, kissed and licked and nibbled and sucked.

“Y’like my tits so much I’m worried you’re,” Yaz sighed and smiled in pleasure, “Gonna go off on a lecture about ‘em to  _ other _ people, babe, you know what you’re like when you’re excited.”

“Nah,” The Doctor said between a mouthful of soft flesh, “These,” She licked over a nipple and brought a sigh from Yaz, “Are all mine. Only mine.”

“They’re on my chest.”

“All the more reason to keep ‘em around, tits aren’t fun if they’re not on you.” She sucked Yaz’s nipple into her mouth and Yaz’s back arched. “Still mine, though.” Yaz shook her head and sighed when the Doctor’s other hand found her untouched nipple. 

She pinched and tugged at it until Yaz sighed. She pushed apart Yaz’s legs with a knee and ground it upwards until it found heat. Yaz moaned and her hips started a fast pace against the firm thigh. 

“Y’sound amazin’,” The Doctor said, hot breath tickling her nipple, Yaz couldn’t reply, just rock her hips a bit faster and let her head rest against the top of the Doctor’s head. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pushed it away from her breast and down her body.

The Doctor licked over Yaz’s nipple once more before focusing all of her attention on where Yaz had sent her. 

She removed her knee from between Yaz’s leg and pushed Yaz back until she was lying down. Her hand found her clit through her underwear and rubbed slow circles against it as she slowly moved down Yaz’s body to lay between her legs. Yaz spread her thighs wider, giving the Doctor more room to work. She kept a steady rhythm, slow methodical circles over the clit. 

She used her other hand to pull the crotch of the lace aside to watch Yaz’s entrance clench and grow wet as she continued her ministrations. “I love this, I love you, you’re cunt, Yaz, gods, it’s beautiful.” She ducked down for a quick taste, the wide flat of her tongue slowly licking up Yaz’s arousal. “And y’taste better than,” She paused to think, “Custard Creams, Yaz, better than Custard Creams.” She let the lace fall back into place and sped up her fingers until Yaz was humping against her hand. 

“Doctor,” Yaz said through grunts and pants, “How are you talkin’ about biscuits, right’ now? You’re looking at my cunt.” 

“Biscuits are fantastic, Yaz, brilliant.”

“If you don’t stop talking about biscuits you won’t get my biscuit.” Yaz hadn’t realized what she was saying until it had fallen past her lips and her face burned. 

The Doctor’s hand stopped and she looked over to Yaz with pure adoration, “Yasmin Khan, that is the corniest thing you’ve ever said.” She punctuated it with a smile and Yaz had half a mind to slap the Doctor for that. 

“Shut up,” She whined, before rolling her hips against the Doctor’s stilled hand, “It’s not fair to make fun of me when I’m this close.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes but continued nonetheless, fingers rolling and rubbing.

Fingers danced up Yaz’s torso, over her shoulder, and down her arm before interlocking with the other set of fingers there. Yaz squeezed her hand and her head craned back, lengthening the slope of her neck. The Doctor sighed at the image, she loved Yaz’s neck. She loved everything about Yaz. She loved Yaz. 

The thought, the image, was enough to push her forward, she moved faster, rubbed quicker and Yaz let out a quiet moan, “God, you sound so beautiful, Yaz.” Yaz’s hips became frantic, mechanical in nature, blocky movements at a voracious speed. Moans cracked the air, gaining in intensity and volume.

The Doctor smiled up at Yaz sweetly before slowing her fingers.

“Fuck, babe, why?” Yaz’s voice was high and airy, words breathed out between pants. “Doctor, babe, please.”

“It’s sweeter this way,” The Doctor whispered against her thigh before leaving a kiss there.

“I don’ care.” 

“D’you want me ta drag it out or not?” The Doctor stopped, voice sincere, she loved to drag it out, make her orgams more than something that hit and blew away make them something that shook her to the foundation with remnants that lasted longer the peak. She also loved to satiate the burning desire within Yaz, help strike the match against her need until it burned away in passion and ecstasy. But above all, she loved Yaz and she wanted nothing in this moment to meld to her needs and her wishes, take her as if it were an art, some shared music, rather than a game. 

“Babe, please, just, please, touch me, fuck me, do something, anything.” Yaz rolled her hips in an attempt to get the Doctor back on track. Fire it was then.

“Can I?” The Doctor pinched at Yaz’s underwear and Yaz nodded frantically. Her hips went up and the underwear came off in a swift move and then the Doctor was down again. She wasted no time, lips connected to clit faster than she had ever moved before, sucking lightly while her tongue swirled around the sensitive nerves.

Her other hand quickly found the slick heat between her thighs, fingers teasing her entrance pulling away decisively and tapping her inner thigh twice. She waited for Yaz to register the question and was finally met with a hoarse, “Yes, please.”

The Doctor attempted a nod but it was clumsy and ended with her nose cold after getting coated in Yaz’s arousal. Her fingers found her entrance again and she slid one finger in slowly, crooking it upwards. She pulled out and thrusted back in and repeated until Yaz’s moans were unabashedly loud and rough and soon they were joined with a, “More. Fuck, babe, please.”

And soon enough her middle and ring finger joined the first. She was diligent, long and bony fingers stretching Yaz out in the most delicious ways. Yaz rolled her hips to meet each thrust and soon enough she was running towards the edge. It was so much, the pleasure, her need, her desire, the Doctor’s fingers, her tongue catered pleasure perfectly, molding to her need, and satiating her desire. It was too much. Too much in the most beautiful sense of the word.

“Fuck.” The roll of her hips were jarring and uncontrolled, losing their fluidity. Her hips worked faster to continue to grind herself against the Doctor’s face. The Doctor worked with her, faster, quicker, tongue more determined, fingers not giving up their relentless pace. And that was all Yaz needed.

Her limbs tensed, muscles hard with pure bliss. Ecstasy rolling over her in waves. It was so much, the Doctor’s tongue on her clit, licking a feverish pace and her fingers continuing to pound into her, regardless of the fact that her orgasm had hit, had finally arrived and started to lick at Yaz’s body like some lovely but intense flame.

The Doctor didn’t stop, didn’t slow down, just kept on running forward. Fingers crooking with every stroke, hitting that deep spot that made Yaz’s stomach tighten with pleasure and limbs shake. Her mouth kept working, jaw beginning to ache, but she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. She needed this. Wanted this. Yaz’s come dripped over the bottom of the Doctor’s face and she moaned at the taste, licking it up where she could. She continued after a brief taste, spurred on by the sounds Yaz was making. 

Breathless moans fell between her lips, her body still rolling with the pleasure of the last orgasm only to be met with more, intense pleasure rocking her body. It was so much and she didn’t have the words for any of it. She moaned and moaned and her already tired body tightened up again. 

The peak came out of nowhere, the race to pure rapture, but she was approaching it fast and there was no way of stopping it or slowing down.

She let out another loud moan, back arching and limbs solid, legs shaking sporadically besides the Doctor’s devilish tongue and clever fingers and there it was again.

Bliss. Rapture. Honey-thick as it coated her. It drowned her pleasure and she sighed. The tongue on her clit and the fingers within her still hadn’t stopped though and it was too much, she tried to close her legs but found it difficult with the Doctor wedged between them so she reached a weak hand down to the top of the Doctor’s head. She pushed back and let out a, “Please, too much.”

The Doctor nodded and fully disconnected, coming back to sit on her heels so that she could lick her lips clean, taste Yaz on her fingers, and finally wipe her chin off with the back of her hand. She sighed, moaned actually at the taste, before falling down beside Yaz.

Yaz’s chest rose and fell, each breath slow and measured and it moved her body like post-orgasm should, slowly, limbs heavy and sweaty, tired but pure bliss. Coated in that honey-thick pleasure. Joy and relaxation. She focused on her breathing, on the heat radiating from the body beside her, on the connection she felt between them. She loved this. Loved every moment with the Doctor, every second she could get lost in her company.

She sighed and opened her eyes. The bed creaked under her when she finally rolled to look at the Doctor, to find that sharp hazel eyes already trained on her. Yaz smiled softly, a sweet look with heavy eyes, and leaned forward to kiss the Doctor’s lips.

The Doctor smiled into the kiss, lips soft and loving and tender and it brought the kiss to its end because Yaz wanted to see that face. She found Yaz’s cheek with her hand and rested her forehead against Yaz’s. 

“How was it?”

Yaz smiled wide, nuzzling into the warm palm on her flushed cheek, it was hot, barely sticky, “Perfec’, better than perfec’ actually, babe, proper amazin’.”

“This mouth’s good at more than just talkin’.” The Doctor wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Yaz shook her head with a playful push to the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Yaz rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“You were proper brilliant too, gods, Yaz.”

Yaz smiled, leaned in quickly for another kiss, and the Doctor gave her it. Soft, puffy lips brushed alongside each other, working in tandem to create a beautiful orchestra of feelings and of emotions. 

After a second, Yaz pulled back and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the Doctor’s. “I love you. More than anythin’.”

She could feel the Doctor’s surprised but happy breath, could feel her face move, lips spreading into a smile, and could hear her too, hot voice on soft skin, “Two thousand years, Yasmin Khan, two thousand years worth of the seein’ the universe and you’re the only thing I ever want to see again, I love you too.”


End file.
